Dual Swordsman Of The Leaf
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Naruto is chased out of the village, He continues running vowing to return once he's strong enough, On his travels Naruto meets Ameyuri Ringo one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist she decides to train Naruto, 7 Years later Naruto returns to Konoha a much stronger, faster, smarter, and more cunning Ninja.
1. Hated Demon

**Dual Swordsman Of The Leaf Part 1 Hated Demon**

 **Summary: Naruto is chased out of the village, He continues running vowing to return once he's strong enough, On his travels Naruto meets Ameyuri Ringo one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist she decides to train Naruto, 7 Years later Naruto returns to Konoha a much stronger, faster, smarter, and more cunning Ninja.**

 **A/N: This is a NaruSaku pairing NOT NEGOTIABLE, This story follows some of the Canon but there are also many changes**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Five Years ago the Yondaime Hokage gave his life for his village by sealing the Kyuubi into his own son, not that anyone knew he was his son, His last wish was that the village would see his son as a hero, unfortunately, that's not what happened, the village blinded by their hate and fear saw Naruto as the Kyuubi reincarnated.

He was constantly glared at, they'd call him demon brat and other cruel and evil names, for Naruto this hurt he was only a five year old boy so had no idea why they called him such names, and why he was so hated.

Another thing for Naruto, it was never a good idea to be out late at night, because he was chased by drunken villagers and even Shinobi.

Birthdays for Naruto were the worst as there were fox hunts as they were called what happened in these so called hunts in the villagers would hunt Naruto, the drunken villagers would break into Naruto's apartment and drag him out, or before that the Orphanage and the owners never stopped it.

They would tell him to run and when they caught him which they always did they would beat on him, luckily it was only beatings and not anything sick like rape, the beatings always hurt they'd stab him, burn him, poison him it was so cruel.

Most ANBU would do nothing to intervene only a select few would like Neko, Inu, and Weasel, most times he would be attacked coinciding with the three ANBU on missions, they were always the worst beatings for Naruto it was like Hell, attacked for no reason well to him anyway in his opinion he'd done nothing wrong and whether he'd try and tell them that they would just attack more viciously and say liar and that he killed their families.

He had no idea what they were talking about but the attacks never stopped they would leave when they were satisfied well they knew they couldn't kill him, but that didn't stop them from beating the hell out of him.

For them it was always an insult that the next time they saw him he was fine like nothing had ever happened. For Naruto it was a lucky escape not even knowing how he heals so quickly, whatever the situation is he's thankful he's still alive, he just wants to know what he's supposed to have done and why they're lying to him, he's never hurt anyone.

We now come to the here and now, another so called Fox Hunt; luckily he wasn't asleep and heard the villagers coming, so he was able to get away from them, running on his short legs doing whatever he can to not receive another unfair beating.

He was running for his life, weaving through alleyways, using secret passageways to hide before once again running for his life knowing that eventually they will catch him they always seem to he's just not strong enough and he knows it.

Naruto was always a curious boy, whenever he's not being chased, and he would watch ninja's train one such ninja was very strange to him he had the biggest eyebrows he's ever seen not to mention his weird haircut, what was interesting though was his insane workouts, Naruto would mimic him and slowly build up some muscle in his legs which came in handy when running from villagers.

Returning to the here and now Naruto hears the villagers close to his hiding place so it's time to move again, he runs as fast as his legs will carry him, he sees the village gates and just sprints outside, normally he'd stop and wait for a while before returning.

This time was different, this time he didn't stop he just kept running, running to where not even he knows, he hears the villagers cheering, but he doesn't stop to look back, he's actually shocked that the Shinobi don't follow him, he's hardly a match for them, they could easily catch him and kill him and say it was an accident but they don't they just watch him run away.

Naruto doesn't know what he's going to do, he has no money, no spare clothes, just the clothes on him right now, many questions run through Naruto's head but the main one is what is he going to do now?

How is he going to eat? Where is he going to sleep? After thinking about this for a while he finally stops running, he looks over his shoulder but there is still nobody following him, if there was they would have caught him by now but it seems this time they let him go probably thinking he would die out here all alone.

They underestimate Naruto like they always have he's a determined kid for a five year old, he's always been alone relying on nobody but himself, he's a resilient kid, still, this is the first time he's been this far from the village, after walking for a short while he sees a small fishing village so he enters it it's more remote than the last village he passed two hours ago, he should be able to stay here for a while whilst he thinks what he's going to do.

After walking around the village for a while checking out everything he returns to the market area as he's not eaten all day and he's hungry and is running on empty. He hates thieving but he has little choice, luckily the village is quite busy today must be because of the fish being brought in.

He's able to steal several items such as, a loaf of bread, Cheese, Ham, and some apples, he even took a bag to wrap it all in, surprisingly he's not even found out.

After getting the food he quickly finds an alleyway and sits down where nobody can see him. He opens up the bag and pulls out the food and starts eating, the bread is fresh, add in the ham and cheese and it tastes amazing.

After he's eaten all the bread, cheese, and ham he starts on the apples there nice and juicy, not to mention crunchy, this is probably the best mean he's had in years.

After he's eaten he just sits there thinking of what he's going to do, 'I will return, but only when I am strong enough, fast enough, smart enough and not before, no longer will I be a punching bag to those idiots.

Until I return I will keep moving, I'll explore, still, what am I going to do for food I can't keep stealing I'm surprised I was able to steal all this without being caught.'

He noticed it's getting late so he just lies down and closes his eyes he's is tired after all. So far it's clear skies, hopefully it will stay that way not that he'll get sick or anything he's never been sick in his life not that he knows why exactly, but he hardly cares about that, after a short while he falls fast asleep.

The next days he gets up and starts walking around the village it's quite early earlier than he's ever gotten up before, he sees many fishing boats heading into the docks probably bringing in there catches of the day, Naruto walks up to one of the captains and asks if he can help.

He's only being nice but expects to be told to beat it or get attacked but surprisingly the captain doesn't hit or shout at him at all, actually they allow him to help them, for Naruto it's quite enjoyable seeing all the different kinds of fishes the captain tells him the names of each one, Naruto admits the job is smelly and he'll need a bath to get rid of the smell but for now he has a job to do and is determined to finish what he started.

Several hours later there all done Naruto thinks some of the fish looked funny, he's never eaten fish before and wonders what they taste like, When he finished with the first captains fish he helped out the other captains none of them were mean to him they all were surprised someone so young wanted to help so they allowed it.

Hours later when all the work was done Naruto started to leave until the first captain he helped puts a hand on his shoulder "Where are you going kid, are you not hungry this is hard work and you've been at it as long as we have."

Naruto shakes his head "No, sir, I'm OK," Of course his stomach decides to prove otherwise.

The captain chuckles "Seems your stomach disagrees with you, come on kid, I'll treat you to breakfast, and you did a great job kid for someone so little you're actually pretty strong."

Naruto smiles "Oh, Ok, Sir."

The Captain chuckles "The names, Yamashiro, Yamashiro Izuki, Sir, Makes me seem old kid, so what's your name then."

Naruto smiles "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, Mr Yamashiro."

Yamashiro grins "Well then young master Uzumaki let's go eat."

Naruto just nods and follows Yamashiro they enter a café, Naruto eats food he's never eaten before, like Sausages, Bacon, Eggs, Beans, Tomatoes, Toast and a choice of Orange Juice or Tea he tried them both. After everyone's eaten they talk about stories. Naruto's can't believe how tasty everything was he would have to look out for these foods still he'd have to figure out how to cook all this, another thing he'll have to learn.

Naruto listens to their stories some are really funny stories about being out in the ocean catching small fishes and even killing a few sharks on occasion it's all interesting to Naruto he wants to see these sharks they sound cool.

Another thing he notices is all these people seem to be friends it's nice but it also makes him sad, he's never had friends in the five years he's been alive, the boys would call him names, throw stones and dirt at him, or just chase him away.

Yamashiro sees the sad look on Naruto and nudges him "What's up young master Uzumaki."

Naruto looks at him "You all seem to be good friends; it kind of makes me sad because I've never had a friend before from where I lived everybody seemed to hate me."

Yamashiro sighs "Where is your parent's kid."

Naruto lowers his head in shame "I have no idea, I'm an orphan Yamashiro-Sama."

Yamashiro nods "Figures, because I've never seen you around here before, did you run away or something, I can see the Symbol on your t-shirt you're from Konoha right."

Naruto is scared he will take him back but he answers him "Yes, Yamashiro-Sama, I'm from Konoha but as I said I'm an Orphan, I was kicked out of the Orphanage two years ago, I live in a crappy apartment, but like I said I'm hated so I ran away, please don't take me back there, I will return someday but not until I'm ready."

Yamashiro pats him on the shoulder "No worries kid, I'm not going to take you anywhere your hated so why would I take you back from what you said its bad there, so do you know why you're hated."

Naruto sighs "I have no idea Yamashiro-Sama, they say I've done terrible things but I haven't done anything at all, but I will return like I said but when I'm ready which means when I'm stronger, faster, smarter pretty much as soon as I can handle myself and then I will become a ninja the best ninja ever."

Yamashiro smirks " A Ninja, huh, sounds good, say do you want a job, you can help us fish and bring in the fish it will build up some strength what do you say."

Naruto is shocked "You'd give me a job Yamachiro-Sama."

Yamachiro nods "Yea kid why not, as for being an Orphan you see all of us were all Orphans also so we must stick together, you help us fishing you will be fed, have a place to sleep, you will build up some strength, so how about it."

Naruto nods and hugs Yamashiro "I accept, that sounds great Yamashiro-Sama."

Yamashiro grins "Great." He looks up "Hey guys Young Master Naruto is joining the crew a fellow Orphan he wants to be a ninja so let's make him feel welcomed."

They all cheer and shake his hand and say welcome aboard. Naruto watches this and is happy, he's finally being accepted and not treated like a monster, this is a happy day for him and another good move on his part about coming here plus it sorts out many of his thoughts last night before he fell asleep.

 **Konohagakure Two Days Later**

Neko bursts into the Hokage's Office "Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen looks up "Ah, Yūgao, your mission was a success, I see, what has you all panicked."

Neko/Yūgao sighs "Hai, Hokage-Sama, The mission was easy, that's not why I rushed here, and I rushed here because the villagers are celebrating."

Hiruzen chuckles "It's a festival, Yūgao, do you begrudge the village celebrating a festival."

Yūgao sighs "No sir, it's not that it's something else, something I heard it's concerning Uzumaki-San apparently some stupid villagers and Shinobi chased him out of the village two days ago and he's not returned, I fear something has happened."

Hiruzen is shocked and angry "Get a team together go and find him and bring him back he's five years old too young to be out there on his own all alone, only get people you trust and not ANBU that don't like Naruto-Kun I know there are several who don't like him."

Yūgao nods "Hai, Hokage-Sama, I'll bring him home." ' _Please be safe Uzumaki-Kun._ ' She then vanishes from the room using **Shunshin**.

Hiruzen sighs "I'm sorry Minato and Kushina, I have let you down, the village did not listen to your wish my friend, and now he's vanished, but we will find your son you have my word." ' _I wonder how Mikoto will take it she's his godmother after all, not to mention Jiraiya being his godfather._ '

 **Four Months Later**

The ANBU sent to find Naruto returned empty-handed Yūgao codenamed Neko, Kakashi codenamed Inu and Itachi codenamed Weasel, had to return in shame they checked many villages in all directions only one village remembered seeing someone of Naruto's description.

He never stopped in the village and the villager they spoke to only remembers seeing him because he was leaving the village at the time and Naruto helped him when some items fell off his wagon. The Villager said that was four months ago. The Three ANBU gained no new Intel since that day.

Hiruzen was deeply saddened by the news he promised Minato and Kushina that they would find their son and now he's been missing for four months with no news whatsoever apart from the one sighting.

The three ANBU all liked Naruto and all took it badly. Yūgao loved Naruto like a little brother, she would buy him food and drop it off in his apartment toys also, and she'd sometimes used to cuddle him when he cried because of his mistreatment from the villagers.

For Kakashi well he did similar things as Yūgao did minus the hugging part, Naruto was his Sensei's son and Lady Kushina's little baby boy and he failed them both. He tried to adopt Naruto as did Yūgao on a few occasions but the council wouldn't allow it Kakashi and Yūgao both resented the council for that and now look what happened, Naruto's vanished, dead for all they know alone in a ditch maybe, or in the river.

All Yūgao and Kakashi could do is watch their little Otouto, as best they could, they knew it wasn't good enough and this proves it, Kakashi, hasn't cried since Obito, died, but he did when he failed to bring back Naruto.

Lastly there was Itachi Uchiha, he liked Naruto and saw a lot of Kushina and Minato in Naruto, he was also fulfilling his mother's wish as she was Naruto's godmother, and tried multiple times to adopt Naruto but like Yūgao and Kakashi was denied.

Mikoto hates the council for being so cruel to her godson, there a bunch of power hungry arseholes, who have put Naruto's life through hell and for what, something he isn't, if only they knew who his parents were things would be different.

She hated this not only her best friends son is treated like a monster but her own godson, to her they are the real monster. Sometimes she'd cry herself to sleep after hearing what Naruto had to put up with. When she heard he'd been chased out of the village she was saddened and begged Itachi to bring him back.

Her best friend must be turning in her grave at what they have done to her baby, Mikoto, did the best she could, buying him food, clothes, toys, books, washing his clothes for him, she wished she could do more but she couldn't because of the council, she asked her son Itachi, to watch over her godson, luckily, Itachi liked Naruto so he agreed, Naruto would sometimes play with her youngest son Sasuke.

When Itachi returned and informed her that they couldn't find Naruto she cried again, Sasuke found his mother and hugged her not knowing what's happened to his only friend.

Meanwhile, Naruto's having so much fun he enjoys being out on the ocean catching fish, seeing so many cool fishes, some massive even bigger than he was, some tiny he saw a few Sharks also like the Great White Shark, Bull shark, even a hammerhead shark, he loved the Great White Shark's the most killing Machines, awesome predators of the ocean someone you would not want to meet.

He's seen a lot over the four months, he made loads of new friends some of the families of the fisherman also, Yamashiro's wife, made it her goal to feed Naruto and care for him like a mother should, she couldn't have kids herself so she made it her mission to be like one for Naruto, Naruto loved all the attention he put on weight, he was more cheerful, more stronger, more faster, but now he feels it's time to move on.

When he told Yamashiro and his wife Yuki and the rest of the fisherman they were saddened not wishing him to go, the wives packed food for him, clothes, Yamashiro gave him a knife, he also gave him four month's worth of money.

Yamashiro dropped him off at Kirigakure, Yamashiro said he was insane to go here during a civil war, but Naruto didn't care, and when he sets his mind to something, there's no stopping him. When Yamashiro finally dropped off Naruto it was a sad farewell, they were like brothers or father son as some people called it.

Yamashiro again tried to dissuade Naruto again with the same result as before so in the end Yamashiro had to let him go, and hoping he'd be OK, he's still five after all. Naruto waved them all goodbye before he ran off, with all his new friends wishing him luck on his journey.

Naruto's now been in Kirigakure for over a week now, he's witnessed some evil things by Ninja's attacking civilians, cutting men, women, children and the elderly down but for what reason another thing he didn't know.

He did see some battles and watched them fight mesmerized by the fighting they different styles of fighting and cool looking Jutsu's, all the time wishing he could fight like that, some of the cool looking Jutsu's were mind-blowing to him such as Giant Water Dragons, A wall made of Water, And Water Bullets, what was the freakiest thing though was when he saw one man using bones as weapons, it sure was freaky.

A few days later we see Naruto walking down a road munching on an apple when he sees a woman with Red Hair, she's fighting with two blades, and her style is amazing, she's so quick and powerful, he hears the name Seven Swordsman of the Mist and wonders who they are but with the women having two blade maybe they were talking about her.

He doesn't know why but when she's killed her attackers he decided to follow her he's not sure why she could easily kill him, over the next few days he witnesses ninjas challenge her to Naruto they were idiots, she's obviously too powerful for them but they keep coming kind of stupid in his opinion.

The women knows Naruto's following her not that she knows why but he's not bothering her and as long as he doesn't get in the way he can do whatever the hell he wants, She actually thinks he's kind of funny he seems mesmerized by fighting the Jutsu's used he's like a big kid well he is after all, still she wonders why he's alone.

Naruto's still following her he doesn't know where she's actually going, but he enjoys watching her fight, he only wishes he could learn some of those cool moves. He watches her having another fight he hears the women call these people Missing-Nin whatever that means, This encounter would change Naruto's life for the next seven years and turn Naruto from a scrawny little brat to the Ninja he will become.


	2. New Years Of Hell

**Dual Swordsman Of The Leaf Part 2 Seven Years Of Hell**

 **A/N: Hey, Everyone back again for Chapter or Part 2 this will have time skips in this chapter, there won't be any Konoha mentioned in this chapter, It's all Naruto during his Seven Years of Hell so to speak, there will also be a surprise guest in this chapter so stay tuned.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto watches as the Missing-Nin is talking to the women well one of them is. The leader smirks "Ameyuri Ringo, what a joke, letting women on the battlefield, not to mention tarnishing the name of the Seven Swordsman Of The Mist, women have no place whatsoever on a battlefield, unless, we use them for fucking, there place is at home where they belong and after I've fucked you up maybe I'll enjoy some quality time with you, what do you think of a free fuck guys."

Naruto hears them laughing and heard what that arsehole said and he was pissed off he then looks at the women now known as Ameyuri Ringo, and notices she's pissed also and he's pissed his Nee-San, Yūgao or Neko is one of the strongest people he knows, so to hear this arsehole say women have no place on a battlefield pisses him off, he then looks at the women grin and knows they're all going to die.

Ameyuri grins at the deadman who spoke "Fucking sexist pig, it's about time I showed you who your fucking dealing with, after I fucking rip your little bum chums to pieces, I'll rip you to pieces. You know it kind of makes sense why there are no women with you; you're all fucking each other Mr Macho, Macho man."

She licks her lips, "I'll cut my way through you all, I'll give you one chance to run, I suggest you take it, I bet there's plenty of bandits asses you've yet to fuck, or are you in such a hurry to die, fucking around with one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, is a death wish you know."

The Leader speaks again "I'm going to fucking kill you bitch."

Ameyuri grins "Many have said that and my Kiba Blades have tasted blood, as they will today, let's get this over with, I have places to be people to kill." She then looks around and sees Naruto 'Stay hidden kid and you might learn something.'

The leader points his arm forward and the missing-nin charge forward, Ameyuri just grins and also rushes forward, she meets the first idiot and kicks him in the leg then when he loses his balance the next thing he loses is his head.

Naruto watches her as she sort of dances around the enemy, cutting them down she creates a few **Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone Technique)** to fight the others. Naruto is shocked seeing several of her in Naruto's opinion she's just amazing, not one Missing-Nin is able to get one Jutsu off before there cut down like lambs to the slaughter all cut down by Ameyuri Kiba Blades.

Naruto then witnesses Ameyuri slash her Kiba Blades into one of the missing-nins privates and he winces 'That had to hurt.' He continues watching as Ameyuri cuts down every Missing-Nin except the leader who she's now engaging in battle.

It seems the leader is also a swordsman but it's clear after a minute that it's a one-sided battle and the missing-nin messed with the wrong lady.

After a brief and in her opinion lame fight she cuts down the leader she expected more from Missing-Nin but what she fought were second rate ninja's "Well that sure was boring." She looks around "How lame there all dead."

She then looks for the kid and spots him but it seems one of the Missing-Nin wasn't dead and also spotted Naruto. The Missing-Nin pulls himself up and lunges towards Naruto why he targets Naruto is anyone's guess.

Ameyuri watches the kid pull out a knife but it's obvious he's not trained to use it yet. He's obviously frightened he's still a kid after all she thinks about five "Shit." Just before the Missing-Nin reaches Naruto he falls to the ground dead with one of Ameyuri's Kiba blades in the back of his head.

Ameyuri then walks up to the Missing-Nin and rips it out of his skull "You're an idiot, what kind of an idiot are you to watch a fight you could have died."

Naruto nods "True, but everyone dies sooner or later right."

She smirks "True, so why are you following me."

Naruto scratches his head "I like to watch people fight study there moves."

Ameyuri raises an eyebrow "Your five go home and play with some toys your mommas probably looking for you."

Naruto lowers his head in shame "I have no toys, plus I'm an orphan."

Ameyuri nods "Fair enough, you do realize Kiri's in a civil war right."

Naruto nods "Yea, I know, but I want to become strong so I can return home later on and become a Ninja."

She raises an eyebrow "Where is home kid."

Naruto shrugs "Konohagakure."

She's shocked "You're a long way from home kid, I suggest you go back."

Naruto sighs "I can't they don't like me they call me demon drat not that I know why, so I need to become stronger, before I can return."

Ameyuri nods ' _Hated by his village, called demon brat could he be a J_ _inchūriki_ _._ ' "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Naruto gives her a foxy grin "Train me to kick ass like you do."

She smirks "You want to become my apprentice, why should I."

Naruto smirks "Well if you don't I'll just follow you around until you do."

She laughs "What's to stop me from just killing you."

Naruto shrugs "Nothing at all, if you want to kill me then do it, it's not as if I could stop you is there."

Ameyuri watches Naruto ' _This kid is not afraid of death maybe he's used to being threatened._ ' She looks into his eyes ' _He's had a bad life so far._ ' "Hey Kid, you know if you become my apprentice, there will be assassination attempts against me and maybe you for being with me."

Naruto just shrugs "No different to what happened when I was in Konohagakure, Stabbed, Burned, Poisoned, and Beaten, still, I always healed somehow."

Ameyuri nods ' _From what he's just said he's definitely a J_ _inchūriki_ _, I guess there mistreated everywhere and the rumours are true._ ' "Fine kid seeing as there is no way I can dissuade you then prepare for years of hell, by the time I've finished with you you'll hate my guts, last time to back out Gaki."

Naruto smirks "Scared are you."

She grins "Oh, you'll regret that let's go, tomorrow the torture and I mean torture begins."

Naruto raises a fist "Bring it on; I'll be awesome Believe It."

The next day Ameyuri drags Naruto out of his bed and drags him outside, Naruto rubs the sleep from his eyes and yawns. Ameyuri grins "Now Naruto the torture begins time for laps."

Naruto looks at her "What, it's still dark."

She grins "Excuses, excuses, hop to it Gaki, after the Laps, you got push ups, and much much more, remember I told you you'd hate me well your torture starts now hop to it Gaki."

Naruto grunts and starts running with her behind him. She notices he's quite fast already must be from all the running from the villagers, he must really have it bad.

TWO YEARS LATER

Naruto and Ameyuri are walking through a village when they meet up with another of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. This man's tall with short black hair with bandages covering the lower half of his face, He also has a massive sword and strangely no eyebrows, there's also a kid with him maybe a few years older than he is.

Ameyuri has told him who all the Seven Swordsman are but this is the first time meeting any of them well except Ameyuri-Sensei of course this one is Zabuza Momochi.

Zabuza looks at Ameyuri and then Naruto "Who's the runt Ringo."

Naruto grunts "What's it to you no brows."

Zabuza scoffs "Got some mouth on you, Baka."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Yeah, whatever, I'll kick your ass."

Zabuza grins "Come back in a hundred years."

Naruto scoffs "Whatever, I'll kick your ass now."

Ameyuri grins "Chill out, Naruto, he's one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist he's an ally."

Naruto grunts "You're lucky you're an ally, or I'd so kick your ass."

Zabuza laughs "I like you Gaki, so how long you been with Ringo."

Naruto shrugs "Two years why."

Zabuza shrugs "So how's your training coming along."

Naruto grunts and looks at Ameyuri "She a slave driver, but I'm getting stronger so that's all that matters."

Zabuza nods "I see, so what's your goal kid what are you getting stronger for."

Naruto smirks "To become strong enough then return home and become a Ninja."

Zabuza nods "And where is this home."

Naruto smiles "Konohagakure."

Zabuza nods "You're a long way from home, you killed anyone yet kid."

Naruto nods "Yea, a few weeks ago, it's what Ninjas do right."

Zabuza nods "Yea, you show promise kid so what's your name Naruto what."

Naruto shrugs "Naruto Uzumaki, and your Zabuza Momochi, so who's your follower is he your apprentice or something."

Zabuza nods "Naruto Uzumaki, huh, well nice to meet you and this is Haku."

Naruto nods "Hi, Haku-San."

Haku nods "Hello, Naruto-San."

FIVE YEARS LATER

Ameyuri looks at her student of Six Years Naruto Uzumaki, She's so proud of him, coming to her aged five a little runt now 11 and he's more powerful than most his age he's powerful, fast, cunning, smart and he's more developed then the other kids he's been in a war and killed and hasn't given up. She knows that when he returns he'll blow the completion away.

She grins "Gaki, I'm so proud of you coming to me a runt and now you kick ass, plus you have mastered all the Chakra Control Exercises I bet nobody's even started them yet, plus you have learned your affinities Wind and Lightning is pretty cool and I have taught you a few Raiton Jutsu's."

"Your Taijutsu is probably Mid Jōnin level, Your Ninjutsu about the same, your Stamina and Chakra level is ANBU or Kage level, Your Kenjutsu, Is mid Jōnin, you're probably not even a Genin level but Chūnin at least. You are going to blow your competition away I'm sure of that."

Naruto smiles Thank you, Ameyuri-Sensei, I couldn't have done this without you."

Ameyuri nods "I never wanted an Apprentice, but I'm glad I did, now for my last gift to you." She steps forward and holds out her Kiba blades "I want you to have these."

Naruto is shocked "You'd give me your blades." He smirks "What about you, you'll be weak without them."

She grins "Cheeky little shit, I'm getting some more made but I give these to you."

Naruto takes them and straps them to his back "I thank you, Sensei."

She grins "So you going straight home then."

Naruto shakes his head "No, not yet I think I'll travel for a bit longer maybe visit Yamachiro again before I return."

She nods "I see, well I'll miss you Gaki, kick some ass."

Naruto chuckles "Don't go soft of me Sensei, people might think they can beat you if you show emotions."

She rolls her eyes "Shut up, Gaki, I can still kick your ass."

Naruto then rolls his eyes "Yea, sure you can keep dreaming, but I will do as you say Sensei, soon you'll hear all about the great Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it."

She grins "You should cut out the arrogance; you're sounding like those arrogant arseholes the Uchiha and Hyūga."

Naruto nods "Understood, Sensei, well farewell Sensei, I will miss you to, and for the record I don't hate you."

Ameyuri nods "Yea, Yea, whatever, Gaki get going." Naruto nods and turns around and walks off.

Several days of walking and travelling by boat he arrives back in the land of waves six years since he's been here nothing much has changed. After walking for a short while he re-enters the Fishing Village he stayed for four months and meets up with Yamachiro and Yuki and the rest.

He stays there for two weeks telling them all his stories. Yuki was shocked he participated in a war last year but was just glad he's ok. After two weeks he continues his journey once again getting food and hugs from all the fishermen's wives.

As he's walking his tenant makes himself known **Hey, Kit, we are close to your clan's home**.

Naruto's shocked ' _ **You're serious, OK, so where is this land, I didn't even know I was from a Clan**_ '

 **I'll show you, head north.**

' _ **OK, Lead the way.**_ '

After walking for several hours and another short boat ride, Naruto gets off in a destroyed village Naruto looks around "Everything is destroyed."

 **This village was destroyed years ago; your mom was only a kid back then.**

Naruto nods ' _ **So, my mum was born here, so what now everything's destroyed**_ '

 **Kit, there's more here than meets the eye, I know where to go, once we get there you'll need to use some of your blood to enter this place.**

Naruto nods ' _ **Sounds good, tell me which way to go.**_ '

 **Fine, Kit, head to the north of the Village, there is a destroyed temple it has a Genjutsu and a seal get to the temple first then we'll talk more.**

Naruto nods and heads to the north of the village until he reaches the temple and stops in front of it

 **OK, Kit, there is a barrier seal around the temple bite or cut your thumb then place your thumb, on the barrier and the blood will do the rest.**

Naruto cuts his thumb with a Kunai then sticks his thumb forward as soon as his son touches the barrier a flashing light appear in front of him then the barrier vanishes and the destroyed temple is gone and in its place is a clean, temple that looks brand new.

Naruto enters the temple and looks around he sees hundreds of scrolls and weapons and he smirks "Well this is more like it aye Kurama."

 **Indeed kit, Look for the Shadow Clone Technique and learn that first. (Shadow Clone was a technique shared with the Uzumaki Clan, in my version at least)**

Naruto nods " _ **Understood, Kurama.**_ '

Naruto looks through many of the scrolls until he finds it The **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique.)** He opens up the scroll and starts reading it and smirks after a short time he starts doing what he needs to do. After two hours he's finally learned it, He summons several clones then points them at the scrolls "Get to work reading them all."

Whilst the clones are reading through the scrolls, Naruto goes hunting, Ameyuri taught him how to hunt, scouts, skin and cook, plus everything else in regards to hunting.

A short time later we see Naruto in a tree watching his prey, a large Boar, it should feed him for a while, He pulls out the Bow and Arrow that he picked up from the Temple, When the Boars close enough he places several hours on the bow before letting lose hitting the Boar with four arrows taking it down, Four arrows was a bit excessive he knows how to kill it in one shot but Boars are unpredictable as he witnessed years ago.

A short while later Naruto returns to the village with a deer over his shoulder that he killed afterwards and dragging the carcass of the Boar behind him. He lowers the deer and creates several more clones and gets them to start a fire and to start cooking these animals. Whilst there doing that he enters the Temple, He dispels some of the clones two at a time of course.

As soon as the clones dispels he smiles "Wow, That's interesting so that's why Kurama wanted me to learn this Jutsu first I learn what the clones learned could come in handy for Training as well as scouting. He smirks then looks at the rest of the clones "Keep reading I'm going to eat."

He leaves the Temple and sees the Animals are cooking nicely he tells the clones to set up his tent whilst he goes to the lake to wash himself before he eats. When he returns he gets to work on eating and damn it tastes good, seems the clones cooked some beans to go with it with some bread and Sake to drink.

When he's finished eating he seals up the Rest of the meat, to use another day before he returns to the clones. He dispels the clones two by two then when he's gained all the information he creates several more to continue reading whilst he sleeps he then leaves the temple and goes to his tent and lies down before falling asleep.

Over the next few months Naruto's clones read through all the scrolls, the ones on Kenjutsu they read first and whilst more clones read he starts learning the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style, it's very deadly it seems but very cool, as well as Kenjutsu he also does some Uzumaki Ninjutsu jutsu's to see how powerful they are, the Uzumaki Taijutsu style which is very fast, strong and deadly.

When that's done he starts of Fūinjutsu, and he easily gets it Kurama says it's because he's an Uzumaki and they were Fūinjutsu specialists so it was obvious he's be a quick learner also.

Towards the end of the year the clones had finished they had learned everything, Naruto was amazed at how cool the Uzumaki Clan was, He found out that his mom Kushina Uzumaki was a princess of the Clan making her Royalty and with he being her son was a Prince, and new Clan Head, that was awesome news for him to finally know he was important. He also found a family tree, and found out he was related to Tsunade Senju by Mito Uzumaki being his grandma making her his Cousin.

For Naruto, this was shocking from being an Orphan to finding out he's not only from a Clan but the new Clan head plus he has a cousin. For days Naruto sat there thinking, whilst he was thinking his clones were learning all they read, When Naruto, finally stopped thinking, he put the Barrier Seal and the Genjutsu back up.

With this done it was finally time, time to return home to Konoha but no longer will he be pushed around anymore, Whilst Naruto's clones were looking through the Scrolls one of them found a Seal what the seal did is hide his appearance making him look like someone else to everyone, plus his Chakra showed them he was nothing but a Civilian which of course he was far from it but it would come in handy in Konoha.

The only way anyone would know is if he personally dropped the seal for people he trusted and there was only a few at that, Naruto, sealed up everything and took one last look at his Ancestral home before he left, with nothing else of use here he finally would return, return to Konoha a new man a stronger, faster, smarter, more cunning man, no longer a pushover.


	3. Naruto's Return

**Dual Swordsman Of The Leaf Part 3 Naruto's Return**

 **A/N: Back again here is chapter 3 with Naruto's return to Konoha shocking a few people hope you enjoy it.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Kotetsu and Izumo are guarding the gates like usual and like usual there both board and moaning just like they always do.

Kotetsu yawns "Man, I'm so goddamn bored, nothing exciting ever happens."

Izumo nods "Tell me about it, we need some excitement."

Kotetsu sighs I know, it's just the same old people coming in and out nobody new nobody exciting."

Meanwhile, whilst Kotetsu and Izumo are moaning there asses off Naruto, is at the gates he's already put on the Seal The Chameleon Seal which is weird as he's not invisible or anything. He heard the conversation and smirks he vaguely remembers these two he remembers they were never mean to him.

Naruto has changed his attire his normal appearance is Black ANBU pants, Black Short sleeved t-shirt with a Mesh shirt underneath, he also has Black Fingerless gloves with metal plates on them, With Black Boots (Steel Toe capped) Plus a cloak covering him (Similar to what the Akatsuki Wear but has the Uzumaki Symbol on it and a hood.) He has his Kiba blades in the Sheaves strapped to his back in an X formation. He also has long Blond Hair in a ponytail.

Because of the seal though nobody can see this the seal makes him look different to anyone he looks like a Young man about 25 with Brown trousers, and a Grey jumper, with Ninja sandals. He stops in front of Kotetsu and Izumo and signs in under the name Nobufusa Naito.

After signing in he walks into the village Seven Years since he's been here last he inwardly smirks ' _Finally home, guess I better say hello to Jiji, I wonder how he is._ '

He slowly walks to the Hokage tower claiming he's here to request Konoha's help for his village, He escorted by the ANBU to the receptionist who informs him that the Hokage will see him. Naruto vaguely remembers her on the rare occasions he visited the Hokage she was always a bitch to him. Naruto heads in with the receptionist who then leaves the room.

Naruto looks around and can spot the two ANBU in the corner of the room with one of them being his Nee-San Yūgao, he inwardly smiles at that he's missed her a lot and glad to see her after so long.

Hiruzen spots Naruto and noticed he looks straight in the direction of the hidden ANBU so his suspicions are already up this is no ordinary man, he doesn't seem strong his Chakra is Civilian level but to look straight at the ANBU is odd. "So I hear you are here to request assistance for your village is that correct."

Naruto shrugs "No, not really, just needed a way to get in and felt this was the easiest way in, and it worked like a charm, now don't jump to conclusions and tell Neko to sheave her blade."

Hiruzen, Yūgao, and Bear are confused but Hiruzen nods "I figured something was odd about you the moment you walked in and looked straight towards the Hidden ANBU, I am confused though your Chakra makes you a Civilian, so how would you know exactly where my Hidden ANBU were standing."

Naruto chuckles "You think I'm Odd Jiji, I'm hurt."

Hiruzen and Yūgao are shocked only Naruto called the Hokage Jiji and this person isn't Naruto; this person is raising Red Flags for all three of them. Hiruzen raises an eyebrow "Only Naruto-Kun calls me that and you are not him."

Naruto chuckles "Oh really, Jiji, Fine, enough with playing around." He bites his thumb and presses his blooded finger on his arm and the seal turns off, A flashing light appears over the man and when the light fades, right in front of the Hokage, Yūgao, and Bear is standing a 12 year old kid all in black with two Blades attached to his back.

Naruto lowers the hood "Sup, Jiji, been a while, He looks over his shoulder "Hey Nee-San."

Hiruzen is shocked but happy he's alive, Yūgao is speechless but is also happy he's alive and she's happy about that. Hiruzen at first doesn't know what to say he can't find his voice straight away he puts up a privacy barrier before speaking "Where have you been Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiles "Where do I start, I guess I better sit down."

For the next two hours Naruto explains all he's done in the seven years he's been gone. Hiruzen was shocked he visited Kirigakure and even became an apprentice under one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Fighting in the Civil War, becoming so strong, fast, and smarter plus he found his homelands and found out he's Prince and Head of the Uzumaki Clan.

Hiruzen smiles "Well it seems you've had quite an interesting adventure Naruto-Kun, but I'm glad you're OK, I was worried when you said you participated in the Civil War, I'm guessing you killed people."

Naruto nods "Yes, I did but only bad people; I had a great Sensei, Now I know even more by learning the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** and then reading all the Uzumaki Scrolls and Jutsu's, Taijutsu I have two styles the Uzumaki and the one Ameyuri-Sensei taught me same goes for Kenjutsu."

"I learned many Jutsu's from her plus every Uzumaki Clan Jutsu, My affinities are Futon and Raiton jutsu's but I'm also good with Suiton jutsu's, pretty cool aye Jiji, oh I know all the Chakra Control exercises also."

Hiruzen smiles "Very impressive Naruto-Kun, although I wasn't aware there was anything in Uzushiogakure."

Naruto smirks "Kurama told me there was a Genjutsu and Barrier Seal over the destroyed temple so anyone who passed through the barrier would see a destroyed Temple, The Barrier would only disappear if Uzumaki Blood was placed on the Barrier."

Hiruzen chuckles "Very Interesting, Seal there, exactly what I would have expected from the Uzumaki Clan to hide their Secrets in plain sight. I must say your very advanced more advanced than the newly made Genin."

"Unfortunately, you have missed the Genin exams by a week I'm afraid, and there are no free spots so you will have to enter the Reserves, until a place becomes available."

Naruto shrugs "That's OK, I can train in secret, Oh Jiji, did my Mom have a house here."

Hiruzen nods "Yes, and I don't see why you can't live there. I'm sure your Nee-San can show you the way."

Naruto nods "Sounds good, Oh Jiji, I'd advise you not to tell anyone I'm here especially that freak, Danzo Shimura."

Hiruzen nods "Understood, until you are ready what should I call you."

Naruto smirks "Nobufusa Naito, I'll keep the seal on for now unless I'm in my house or training, The Village has probably forgotten about me but with this seal I can move freely and buy stuff without any problems. Only the three of you in here know I am back and know my true look, No offence but I don't trust many people, people will have to earn my trust and it's not given to just anyone."

Hiruzen nods "Completely understandable, Yūgao will show you to the Compound and there is a Blood Seal to enter Naruto-Kun and again welcome home and I will talk to you again later tonight there are stuff we need to discuss in private."

Naruto nods "Understood, Jiji, I'll see you later then, Laters Bear."

Naruto and Yūgao leave the office and Hiruzen smiles, "Well, that was unexpected, you have improved so much, Minato, Kushina you'd be so proud of him."

Naruto and Yūgao have been rushing to the house as soon as they enter the forest Yūgao stops, so Naruto does also he looks at her "You OK, Nee-San."

He's immediately grabbed and shaken like a ragdoll "How dare, you do that to me Naruto-Kun, I thought you were dead."

Naruto sighs "Sorry Nee-San, but I had to go, I was weak, I needed to get stronger, I missed you so much, I did consider writing but I couldn't risk it considering Danzo possibly finding out."

Yūgao sighs "I understand, I'm just glad you're OK, disappearing like that, I was worried you were dead. I, Inu and well we searched for you for over four months with no information."

Naruto smiles "Oh, well I was a fisherman for four months it was so cool seeing big and small fish and the sharks were cool terrifying but cool."

Yūgao groans "You are insane you know that."

Naruto chuckles "I'm an Uzumaki, what do you expect."

Yūgao chuckles "I guess so, well were here."

Naruto sees a massive house/mansion "Seriously, mom lived here."

Yūgao nods "Yea, well you would have done also if your mom would have survived, well I'll let you get settled, I'll visit tomorrow and you can show me how much you have improved, I'm anxious to see how skilled you are in Kenjutsu, want to see just how strong my Otouto really is."

She starts to walk off then stops "Oh that Seal to change your appearance and Chakra, It's really interesting the ANBU or pretty much anyone could use that especially for infiltration missions."

Naruto smiles "Uzumaki, Clan Jutsu I'm afraid. But maybe I'll share it with you; I am the Clan head after all."

Yūgao nods "That would be fine, you look shattered get some rest before the Hokage visits you or should I ask him if it would be possible to visit you tomorrow morning."

Naruto rubs his chin "Tomorrow morning would be best but if it's urgent then I will speak to him later, I've been travelling for days with little sleep."

Yūgao smiles "I'll speak to the Hokage then get some sleep Otouto."

Naruto smiles "Bye Nee-San."

Yūgao smiles "Bye Naruto-Kun" She then vanishes Via **Shunshin**.

Naruto then cuts his thumb with a Kunai and presses it on the gate and it opens and he heads inside, He reaches the door and yet again it requires a Blood Seal to open. He takes a look around inside the HUGE house and smiles "Well this is cool." He sees an indoor Hot tub and smiles and decides to have a soak before he heads to bed.

After 30 minutes in there he heads to bed. He's asleep for several hours until he hears a knock at the door, he's a light sleeper thanks to always being on his guard being Ameyuri apprentice plus her ungodly hours to start training. He heads downstairs and opens the front door to see Jiji.

Hiruzen smiles "Sorry to wake you Naruto-Kun, your Nee-San did try and tell me you needed rest but this was urgent, may I come in."

Naruto nods and steps to the side and Hiruzen comes in, they both sit down on a couch. Hiruzen sees the family portrait of Minato and a Pregnant Kushina so unless Naruto's blind he probably knows. "So I'm here to talk about your father."

Naruto smiles "I figured as much, The massive Portrait kind of gives it away, So I'm guessing the women's my mom and she's pregnant with me I'm guessing. She was very beautiful."

Hiruzen smiles "Correct on both points and yes, she was and one of the best Kunoichi's Konoha ever had, plus she was also one of the most scariest, she was nicknamed the Red Hot Habanero after all."

Naruto smiles "Did they love me."

Hiruzen smiles "Very much so, from the moment they found out that they were having a baby they loved you. She was so looking forward to showing you off, training you in all Uzumaki Clan Jutsu's, as was your father, Unfortunately, fate changed that, but never think they never loved you, because they did, what your father did was the hardest thing he ever did."

Naruto nods "I guess I can understand why my father did what he did, I was angry for about an hour, but I know he did it to save lives so I forgive him, I love my parents and always will, I will see them again when it is my time, I'm sure you will see them before me though Jiji."

Hiruzen chuckles "I'm sure I will, your father wanted the people to see you as a hero, but that never happened and I'm sorry for that."

Naruto just waves it off "It's OK, Jiji, and Fear overrides common sense."

Hiruzen chuckles "Well this discussion went better than expected."

Naruto also chuckles "I'm more mature, Jiji."

Hiruzen smiles "Welcome back my boy, we will speak more soon, but get some more sleep, Yūgao was right you do look shattered."

Naruto smiles and leads Hiruzen to the door and lets him out, then he closes the door and heads back to bed.

The next day, Naruto, using his seal, buys food, more clothes more Weight seals and more Ninja equipment to replace his used ones. When he returns to the Namikaze compound he sees Yūgao already there.

They head inside at first she helps him put everything away, before they head out into the Outdoor training ground. Naruto drops the seal on his body to show his true self and for the next few hours they spar.

After several hours Naruto cooks them lunch and she's amazed he can cook also, she had a bad feeling he would be like his mom and eat Ramen all the time she told him that and he joked says he enjoys Ramen but it's not all he eats. Whilst he's cooking she mentions that Inu is no longer in ANBU but is a Jōnin Sensei now and has his own team and his name is Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto nods telling her that he's heard of Kakashi of the Sharingan and the copycat Ninja of 1000 Jutsu's from the Bingo Book he has. After they've eaten Yūgao leaves and Naruto washes up and leaves it to dry whilst he heads into the shower.

After the shower Naruto puts the dishes and cutlery away and then reactivates the seal and goes for a walk around the Village, He sees people smile at him and several women ogling him well he is using the seal so what can he expect, still it's weird.

These same people treated him so badly seven years ago now look at him as a piece of meat well the women do he hopes men don't that's just creepy to him. He sees Kakashi and smiles ' _Doesn't look much different does he, that must be his team, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and whatever his name was, seems like this Sakura is a fangirl, shame._ '

He's walking through the training grounds when he stops at one creepy one ' _Training Ground 44 huh._ ' He whistles "Now that is one scary looking place." He then smirks "Looks like just the place to train without being disturbed."

He's about to start climbing the fence when he hears someone cough behind him. He looks over his shoulder and sees a pretty attractive woman with Purple Hair like Yūgao, in a Ponytail; He looks what she's wearing and smirks. ' _I think she must be lost, the strip club's not here unless there's one in there._ '

The women is wearing a Mesh Shirt, with no Bra Meaning she doesn't care what people think, she's also wearing a Tan skirt and Tan Trench coat she also has Metal Shinguards.

Naruto raises and eyebrow with a smirk "I don't think there's a strip club here unless there's one in there."

The woman smirks "You don't say, so what are you doing here civilian, this place is for Ninja's only."

Naruto chuckles "You think you can take me."

The woman grins "No offence, but you are hardly a match for me."

Naruto chuckles "Then bring it."

The Woman shrugs and goes to attack Naruto but before she knows what's happened she finds herself on her back with Naruto looking down at her "Didn't expect that did you."

The woman looks at Naruto in shock ' _How did he do that, when did he even move._ '

Naruto looks at her shocked expression "You underestimated me; you see I'm not really a Civilian at all." He cuts his thumb with a Kunai and smears it on his arm and a white flash covers him and then the woman sees someone completely different with two blades on his back.

The woman looks at Naruto "What the hell, you can change your appearance and hide your Chakra."

Naruto nods "It's an Uzumaki Clan Seal, pretty cool huh." He sticks his hand out and she takes his hand and he pulls her up.

The Woman is staring at Naruto trying to figure him out. "What's your name, kid?"

Naruto shrugs "Who wants to know, you should introduce yourself first.".

The Woman shrugs "The Names Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu Jōnin, and you."

Naruto smirks "I've heard of you the Snake Mistress, My names Naruto Uzumaki."

Anko nods then realization hits her "Wait, you're alive, you're the kid everyone hated."

Naruto nods "Yes, the Jinchūriki, of the Nine-Tailed Fox, another reason why I use the seal."

Anko nods "I see, good point on that, so where have you been for seven years."

Naruto looks around debating whether to tell her he just shrugs "Training under Ameyuri Ringo, for six years then travelling for the last year."

Anko's shocked "Wait, you trained under one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist for six years, you must be strong huh."

Naruto nods "Yep, she even gave me her Kiba Blades."

Anko smirked "So you must have killer skills right, killed anyone yet."

Naruto looks at her and shrugs "Yes, whilst being Ameyuri's apprentice it had some difficulties but yes I did kill, plus I participated in the Kiri Civil war two years ago."

Anko whistles "Wow, participating in a war at your age huh, so what brings you here."

Naruto shrugs "Just checking out the village saw this place and thought it would be a good place to train can't stay in my compound all the time, plus I know how to hunt so that place looks like fun. Plus I'm trying to keep a low profile and I don't expect many people coming here am I right. Being on the reserves is going to be so boring."

Anko smirked ' _Reserves huh, yea, that must suck, but maybe I could take him on some missions he's already killed could be fun._ ' "Let's see what you got, then we eat, then visit the Hokage about us two going on some missions how about that, you can handle yourself."

Naruto nods "Oh, OK, sure sounds good beats doing Lame ass D-Ranks."

Anko chuckles "You're not missing much, there more chores then actual missions, so let's go in and see what you've learned."

Naruto nods "Then lead the way Anko-Chan."


	4. Backup & Rescue

**Dual Swordsman Of The Leaf Part 4 Backup & Rescue**

 **A/N: This Chapter shows Naruto and Anko head off to assist Team 7 Who have come under some difficulties from a certain no eye browed man LOL. There will also be more NaruAnko bonding.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been four weeks since Naruto returned to Konoha, during that time he hung out with Yūgao and Anko, he became close friends with Anko she told him that she's not well liked here either, They went on missions together sometimes with Yūgao he wore an ANBU mask when he worked with her though.

Anko told Naruto about the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto was saddened about that, as it was Itachi who did it, Anko told Naruto he was Weasel and Yūgao didn't talk about him anymore, she told him that only Itachi and Sasuke remain of the Uchiha Clan.

When he found out he wasn't too shocked until he spoke to Jiji about it and he told him that Sasuke's mom was his Godmother that made him sad, he vaguely remembers her. First his parents, then his godmother. Anko then told him about Sasuke, his one-time friend before he left. Now he's nothing but an arrogant brooding arsehole.

She said he looks down on everyone and the village treats him like a Prince, but from what Naruto thinks he's just an arsehole, Anko told him that because he's an Uchiha, he thinks he's an elite and everyone should bow down to him.

Naruto just scoffed at that thinking that Sasuke's really become nothing but an arsehole, but he will receive nothing from him no pity nothing, He told Anko this and she agreed with him saying since the Massacre he's become unstable refusing counselling and shouldn't be a ninja, Naruto agreed with her

 **Six Hours Earlier**

We now find Naruto and Anko in Training Ground 44 or as Anko calls it the Forest Of Death, there sitting down joking and eating Dango and drinking Sake.

Anko laughs "Oh did you see that Bandit soil himself then lose his mind, oh man, it was Classic, what exactly did you do to him, it was like he was scared shitless."

Naruto chuckles "Probably because he was, I put him in a Genjutsu, I created, I call it the Endless Maze you know the one I told you about."

Anko smirks "Oh you mean you finished it, but it's just a Maze going around in circles why would he be scared shitless."

Naruto grins "Well for one he had no way of breaking it, but also I created Demons from hell to chase his ass, you know give it a bit of a kick."

Anko bursts out laughing "Oh man, that was awesome no wonder he soiled himself."

Naruto nods "True, and it's not a normal Genjutsu It's an Uzumaki one so not as easy to break you have to have Jōnin level, Chakra, and Hurting yourself doesn't cancel it either, either I break it or the person overpowers it with Chakra so in other words the bandit was fucked."

Anko whistles "You cruel, cruel man, your Clan really is sadistic."

Naruto smirks "Coming from you really, but true they were Seal Masters and were Badass."

Anko sees the sad look on Naruto "Shit, Sorry for bringing up the Clan I know that's a sore subject, must be hard being the Last of your Clan."

Naruto nods "Yea sure is, still, I'll bring it back."

Anko smirked "Let's hope the Council doesn't find out about it."

Naruto is confused "Why, what can they do."

Anko smirked "Put you in the CRA or Clan Restoration Act with you having two Clans they will try and force you to take many wives."

Naruto nods then smirks "Nothing wrong with that."

Anko grins "Pervert."

Just then an ANBU they both know jumps down Anko grins "Hey Yūgao what brings you here."

Naruto smiles "Hey Nee-San what's up."

Yūgao smiles "Hey Anko, Otouto, the Hokage would like to see you both very Urgent apparently."

Anko nods "Let's go Gaki, Oh, Yūgao, you should hear about this Uzumaki Genjutsu Naruto created it's a real masterpiece I'd say B-Rank or A-Rank maybe." She explains it to Yūgao who's shocked.

She shakes her head at her Otouto's creativity "Quite a powerful Genjutsu, Naruto-Kun, I'm sure Kurenai, would love to learn that she's always looking for new Genjutsu"

Naruto smiles "Uzumaki Clan Genjutsu, only I can agree to allow her to learn it."

Yūgao nods "Understandable maybe you should show it to the Hokage."

The three of them arrive at the Hokage's office, Yūgao goes to the corner and Hiruzen speaks. "Thank You, both for coming, I've called you here because one of our New Teams have requested assistance on a mission that was supposed to be a C-Ranked now it's B or A-Ranked now. It's seems the client lied about just how severe the situation was."

Anko nods "If I may ask what the Mission was Hokage-Sama."

HIruzen sighs "Originally it was a C-Ranked Mission guarding a Bridge Builder in the Land of Waves, apparently just bandits he was wrong."

Naruto sighs "Gato, the fat little Midget, holds the Land of Waves, he has for about a year now, and he's a corrupt man, who hires Mercs and Missing-Nin."

Hiruzen sighed "Well that explains it, from what the Jōnin said they were attacked by the Demon Brothers, their target was the Client Tazuna."

Naruto nods "If the Demon Brothers are involved then Zabuza Momochi and Haku are working for the Midget."

Hiruzen is shocked "The Demon of the Mist."

Naruto scoffs "Please, Zabuza's a pussy, Haku's the real problem."

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow "You know Zabuza."

Naruto nods "Yea remember I told you about what I did, I met him when I was seven and again aged 10 fighting in the Kiri Civil War."

Hiruzen nods "I remember, now this Haku person, why is he so dangerous."

Naruto thinks back then smiles "He has a Kekkei Genkai, He can control Ice, I'd say he's about two years older than myself, and was from the Yuki Clan from the Purge, maybe he's the Last who knows."

HIruzen sighs "I see, OK, your mission is to provide Backup for Team 7 Kakashi Hatake's Team, But I will give you a secondary objective find Gato's base of Operations and put a stop to it permanently, plus dispose of Gato."

Anko and Naruto nods "Understood Hokage-Same-Jiji." They both Vanish via **Shunshin**.

Hiruzen sighs "Good luck Naruto-Kun, I guess you will meet Kakashi for the first time, I've not even informed him you've returned."

 **Real Time**

Naruto and Anko are rushing through the trees without having a civilian slowing them down there making good time; they reach the end of the forest and just jump into the river and start running across it, to anyone watching they would be freaking out seeing this.

As there running Kurama speaks **Hey, Kit, I feel Zabuza's Chakra or as you call him the Pussy about five miles north of your location, there are other Chakra Signatures also.**

Naruto nods and turns to Anko "Kurama, says were about five miles away from Zabuza he's north of us and Kurama says there are other Chakra signatures with him."

Anko nods "Then let's pick up the pace." Naruto nods and they speed up.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zabuza are fighting, while a Clone of Zabuza is fighting Sasuke, who thought he could beat a Jōnin and it's obvious for all to see that the Clone has the upper hand and is just toying with Sasuke.

Kakashi looks to the side and sees Sasuke having problems.

Zabuza chuckles "Getting distracted Kakashi, I expected better now you die."

Before Zabuza can bring down on Kakashi it's met with another Kunai he's shocked when he sees Anko who grins "Hey, Can I join in, it's so lame sitting on the sidelines."

Back with Sasuke he's knocked to the ground by the clone ' _NO, this be happening, I'm an Elite, I can't die here, what do I do."_ He grins _'The pink haired bitch is expendable._ '

Sakura who's watching the battle worrying over Sasuke suddenly finds herself where Sasuke once was; she looks up seeing the Clone of Zabuza looking at her. ' _No, I can't die what happened how am I here._ '

The clone stopped when he saw the Substitution Jutsu ' _Such a cruel brat, oh well I'll just kill her instead, once less brat to deal with._ ' The Clone is just about to bring down his sword on Sakura when he's cut in half and the clone turns into water.

Sakura who's waiting for her death opens one eye and looks up and sees a boy her age with long Blonde hair, with the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen looking straight back at her, she notices he has two swords also, He puts them away before reaching his hand out to help her up.

She takes his hand and he pulls her to her feet. Naruto smiles "Are you, OK."

She blushes "Yes, thank you, what happened."

Naruto glares at Sasuke "Your Teme of a teammate used a Substitution Jutsu to save his own ass pretty much sacrificing you in the process. Luckily I arrived and took out the clone."

Sakura can't believe Sasuke-Kun would do that to her she looks at Sasuke who just smirks "She's expendable, I'm not, and I'm an Uchiha an Elite."

Naruto vanishes surprising them both and appear in front of Sasuke and just punches him in the face knocking him into the nearby try and knocking him unconscious. Naruto scoffs "Pathetic, Sasuke, nobody should be treated like that you Teme." He looks at Sakura "Where is your other teammate."

Sakura looks at Naruto in shock then points to the tree a short distance from them and Naruto and sees the third team member cut in half ' _Tough Break, Zabuza's doing I take it._ ' He then creates five Shadow clones and tells them to guard Sakura and the Client he then walks over to Zabuza, Kakashi and Anko. At first he watches the battle but it seems Haku's not there.

After a while he just grins "Hey, No brows, what you doing here."

Zabuza breaks away from Kakashi and Anko and looks at Naruto ' _Shit what is he doing here, he took out my clone why am I not surprised._ ' "What are you doing here kid?"

Naruto smirks "I asked you first, No brows, what's up with the PJ's plus don't tell me you're working for the Fat Midget."

Kakashi looks at the new kid ' _Who's the new kid, wait blond hair, Blue eyes, whiskers it's Naruto, He's alive and he knows Zabuza._ '

Anko grins "PJ's that's a good one."

Zabuza growls "There not PJ's dummy and he pays me, so what."

Naruto grins "You know, he will only betray your ass, so where's Haku." He looks around and then smiles and throws a Kunai, Just missing Haku's head and he jumps down from the tree.

Naruto grins when he sees Haku "Dressing like a Hunter-Nin, Haku-San, Oh I get it, you let No brows Pajamas fight then if he's about to die you swoop in maybe use your Senbon hitting him on the neck, causing him to go in a death like state."

"Then you take him away pretending you'll dispose of the body. Only one problem with that Haku, Hunter-Nins do not take the body they cut off the Head and burn the body, was that your little plan you two did I ruin your master plan."

Zabuza growls "What are you doing here, Naruto."

Naruto rolls his eyes "I returned home, like I told you I was going to, as for why I'm here Mr Cyclops over there called for Backup and here me and Anko are."

Zabuza growls ' _Dammit, we can't beat all three of them_ ' "Haku were leaving, He turns to Kakashi "This isn't over." Haku just nods and they both vanish.

Naruto turns to Anko "What did I tell you Anko-Chan, Zabuza's a pussy."

Anko grins "Foiled his backup plan also."

Naruto smirks "I know Zabuza and Haku, the element of surprise was not on their side the moment I turned up."

Kakashi walks up to Naruto "You're alive."

Naruto smirked "Yea, Sup Inu."

Kakashi surprises everyone by hugging Naruto, "I looked everywhere for you for years, where were you."

Naruto grins "I was around, Trained under Ameyuri Ringo for six years, even got her Kiba blades, cool huh then went travelling to Uzushiogakure and learned all the Clan Jutsu's."

Kakashi is shocked "Seriously, wait how long have you been back."

Naruto smirks "About a month."

Kakashi is confused "I would have seen you it's not possible,"

Naruto grins and bites his thumb and smears it on his arm and there's a white flash and he sees someone else. "You have seen me cool, Seal Jutsu huh." He does it again and appears as what he looked like before.

Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna are shocked Anko has already seen it. Kakashi is impressed "That's an impressive seal Naruto, it would come in handy on infiltration scenario missions. Changes the look of the individual, and hides there Chakra, making them nothing more than a civilian. Quite impressive so where did you find this seal."

Naruto smirks "One of the Uzumaki Clan Seals, so Clan secret I'm afraid. I also know all the Uzumaki Clan Tai, Ken, and Ninjutsu and quite a few Fūinjutsu's,

Kakashi is shocked "Just how did you find them you said you went to Uzushiogakure, there's nothing there."

"Naruto smiles "I'll tell you later, you should rest old man with that grey hair of yours, or was it all that stress turned your hair grey. You should also discipline that Teme on your team Sasuke, he intentionally used a Substitution with Sakura to save his own ass, and luckily I was there to save her."

He looks at Sasuke who's still knocked out "The teme said she was expendable and as an Elite he wasn't, so I introduced my fist to his Elite Face."

Kakashi is shocked not expecting Sasuke to actually sacrifice his teammate so he could survive. He knows he thinks they're weak but this was hard to believe. Anko who already hates Sasuke, now hates him even more, and wants to beat the shit out of him, for what he did.

Kakashi looks at Sasuke and shakes his head then turns to Tazuna. "How far is it to your house Tazuna?"

Tazuna looks at Kakashi "Not far, a few miles."

Kakashi nods "Lead the way." He picks up the unconscious Sasuke whilst Naruto dispels his clones and walks beside Anko and Sakura, one of the Naruto clones sealed up the dead third member and passed him the scroll before dispelling with the others.

Sakura looks at Naruto "Hi, I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

Naruto smiles "Hello Sakura, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, sorry about your teammates."

Sakura nods "Mizaro should have listened and paid the price, still I can't believe Sasuke-Kun would do something like that."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "He's an Uchiha there arrogance and superiority complex makes them think they can do whatever the hell they want, sacrificing you was a way to save his own ass to him your expendable."

Sakura sighs "I know he was dark, he wants to find someone and restore his clan but to do that without remorse I just can't believe it."

Naruto nods "He wants to kill his brother Itachi as for restoring his Clan he'll never love them to them they will just be a baby factory no love involved is that what you want to be with an emotionless cruel individual like him or do you want to be with someone who will love you back."

Sakura looks at Naruto "I want to be loved back; you really think that's all I would be to Sasuke."

Naruto nods "Yes, I could just see the contempt in his voice he doesn't think you are much does he, does he call you weak and stuff." She nods and Naruto sighs "OK then yes, you would be nothing to him but a person to give him babies, Women love to be loved he won't love you, that's what I've be taught."

Sakura nods "Why was Kakashi-Sensei, surprised you were alive."

Naruto sighs "I left the village seven years ago and only returned a month ago."

Sakura nods "Why did you leave then, wait you would have been five, did you run away."

Naruto nods "Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it."

She nods "OK, so what was that vanishing move you did."

Naruto looks at her "Oh that was **Shunshin**."

Sakura smiles "Can anyone learn that."

Naruto nods "Yes, But I'm sure Kakashi will teach you that it's his job as your Sensei."

Sakura sighs "He doesn't help me much."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "What has he taught you so far."

She sighs "Teamwork."

Naruto is shocked "In a month that's all he's taught you no Chakra Control Exercises."

She shakes her head "Why do you know them."

Naruto nods "Yes, I have mastered them all, I know some Jutsu's I know my affinity, I know two styles of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu."

Sakura is shocked "Wow, you know a lot."


	5. Bonding

**Dual Swordsman Of The Leaf Part 5 Bonding**

 **A/N: Hey everyone it's been awhile time for an update chapter 5 is here there will be some team bonding with Team 7 minus Sasuke and Team Anko enjoy**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

The group arrived at Tazuna's house an hour later,. just before Tazuna can open the door it's opened for him by a female with long black hair wearing a pink blouse, as soon as the women sees Tazuna she hugs him "Father, I'm glad you're OK, I was so worried, I'm glad your back and safe."

She then sees the others and smiles at them and pulls away from her father "Hello everyone my name is Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, you must be the help my father went for, and I thank you for bringing him back alive thank you for that."

Kakashi being the leader of the actual mission with Anko being backup steps forward "You would be correct ma'am, we are here to assist your father as he builds the bridge, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm a Jōnin, this is my team the girl on the left is Sakura Haruno, on my shoulders is Sasuke Uchiha, he's such a charming young man.

Behind Kakashi Naruto and Anko just scoff both thinking the same thing ' _On what universe._ '

Whilst Anko and Naruto are rolling their eyes at Kakashi's bullshit Kakashi continues, the other two are Tokubetsu Jōnin Anko Mitarashi and Naruto Uzumaki."

All of them just nod or say hello all except Sasuke of course who's kind of unconscious. Tsunami then looks at Kakashi "Is he OK."

Kakashi chuckles "Oh, he's just fine, is there a room I can put him in until he wakes up ' _Wow, Naruto really hit him hard didn't he just how powerful is he._ '

Tsunami just nods "Yes of course upstairs last room on the left is free he'll be staying in that room anyway."

Kakashi just nods and quickly heads upstairs with Sasuke he isn't gone long and quickly makes his way downstairs "OK, let's go and train" He turns to Tsunami "If Sasuke wakes up tell him to join us."

They all head outside and Kakashi turns to Sakura "OK Sakura, I will show you a Chakra exercise it's called Tree Climbing but before you moan and say you can already do that this is different you only use your feet not your hands."

Sakura looks at Kakashi like he's insane "How is that even possible Sensei, you're pulling my leg."

He just chuckles and looks at Naruto "Maybe you want to do this exercise also."

Naruto and Anko share a look and both smirk and Naruto shrugs and just walks up to the tree and walks up the tree like he's walking on the ground.

Sakura looks on in amazement while Kakashi looks at Anko who smirks then back at Naruto ' _Show Off._ '

Anko looks at Kakashi and laughs "Way to go Naruto."

Kakashi sighs and looks at her "You knew didn't you."

She just shrugs at him "Maybe."

Naruto then does a backflip and lands on the ground and Sakura smiles at him "That was awesome Naruto."

He just smiles at her "Thanks Sakura, it was nothing." He then turns to Kakashi "I already know all the Chakra exercises; I actually learned them all when I was six."

Kakashi sighs "So why did you do it then."

Naruto just shrugs "To show Sakura and also well you just assumed that I hadn't learned it but all you had to do was ask."

Kakashi nods ' _He's skilled already; I'll have to test him out sometime_ ' "OK then my mistake, I jumped to conclusions it won't happen again, normally Genin, don't learn these until well until they become Genin, but you learned them earlier, well why don't you tell Sakura what you did exactly."

He just nods and turns to Sakura and tells her what to do, she listens to him carefully as she's impressed with Naruto he then passes her a Kunai, "Here use this to mark your place on the tree ' _Although I feel you may get this quickly, although that's just a hunch._ '

She takes the Kunai and approaches the tree before she starts she pours Chakra into her feet and then places her foot on the tree then just like Naruto did she climbs the tree she smiles ' _Being booksmart comes in handy plus you have to use the right amount of Chakra I'm guessing._ '

Kakashi looks at her in surprise ' _OK, they both did it so effortlessly, Naruto well he's had years to perfect it learning it so young is amazing but Sakura for her first attempt I'm impressed._ '

Sakura sits on a branch nearly at the top of the tree and looks down at everyone "Look Naruto, I did it."

Naruto smiles and gives her a thumb up then Kakashi nods "OK you can come down now."

She quickly nods and makes her way down all proud of herself at first she's slightly depressed that Sasuke's not here to see this but then the memory of what he did enters her head and she just shrugs it off she's happy she's learned something and she's happy that Naruto showed her what to do but it's also weird ' _Why do I care what Naruto thinks, I've only just met him so why do I care what he thinks about it._ '

Her Inner self laughs **Because Naruto-Kun, is awesome, plus he's cute and he pays attention to us not like Sasuke who just Hn's I mean how lame is that is that all he says Hn, how lame.**

Sakura just inwardly nods " _ **He is pretty cute I like his blue eyes and he's strong he effortlessly beat that clone whereas Sasuke couldn't and he taught me this**_ "

Her Inner self nods **Cha, I forgot about that yea he has beautiful eyes and he saved us.**

Just then she reaches the ground and stops next to Naruto "Thanks Naruto, I did it, you helped me a lot, thanks Naruto-Kun."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at the Kun, but shrugs that off and smirks "You kind of already said that, and from what Ringo-Sensei told me I have an idea as to why you did it so effortlessly she said Kunoichi's usually have less Chakra then Ninja's but better Chakra Control, but it's not always the case."

Kakashi nods "That's pretty much true Naruto" He then turns to Sakura "Have you ever thought about becoming a Medic-Nin."

She looks at Kakashi in shock "A medic-nin, I've never thought much about it why you think I could become one Kakashi-Sensei."

He shrugs "Anything is possible, OK back to training, how about a friendly spar between you and Naruto" He looks at Anko "If that's OK with you."

She smirks ' _Well technically I'm not his Sensei, we just do missions together he's kind of on the reserves but he's too good for them really, I guess he could become my student._ ' "Yeah, that would be fine although he'd have to hold back a considerable amount; he's fought in the Kiri civil war after all, went up against Chunin and Jōnin."

Kakashi and Sakura look at Naruto and Anko in shock before Kakashi speaks "Exactly how powerful is Naruto in your opinion."

She smirks "Well from what Naruto told me and by sparing with him his Taijutsu is High Chunin too low Jōnin, he was trained by Ameyuri Ringo one of the Seven Swordsman of The Mist remember."

Kakashi nods remembering her saying that earlier "Yes, I remember now, still I'd like to see what he can do, just don't go overboard Naruto."

Naruto just nods "I won't" He turns to Sakura "You ready Sakura, Show me what you got, go all out OK."

She nods uncertain about this from what she just heard he's more powerful than her maybe even Sasuke "I'll do my best."

Naruto nods "That's all I ask."

For the next 30 minutes Anko and Kakashi watch Sakura try to fight Naruto and completely tire herself out in the process whereas Naruto seems just fine, Naruto blocked every attack Sakura made then when he noticed how tired she was he went on the attack and hit her with a six hit combo that knocked her on her backside.

Naruto knowing the fight's over reaches a hand out for Sakura who takes his hand and he pulls her up. Naruto was kind of disappointed in that style it was so full of holes he could have won within five seconds if he wanted to plus he knows she would have died easily if she would have participated in the Civil War not that he'd tell her that.

For Sakura she knew from the very start that Naruto had her beat and knows that he could have taken her out anytime he wanted to, it kind of annoyed her but she wanted to keep going not really sure why but she did, she knows she only knows the academy style and it's not really that good it does always make her sad that she's not from a clan that has their own style.

Anko then sighs "No offence Sakura, but what the fuck was that, there was more holes in that style then ever he had you beat from the start he won't say anything but I will, you will get nowhere if that's all you know, you'll just die or have to rely on your teammates all the time sorry if that's harsh but being a Kunoichi is a hard life."

She then turns to Kakashi "What the hell Cyclops what have you taught her, don't tell me that Tree Climbing was the first thing you taught her after nearly a month with your new squad."

Sakura knows it was harsh and lowers her head in shame until she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up and sees Naruto and his beautiful blue eyes staring at her "Don't worry about it Sakura, you just need a better style, don't you have a Clan or something."

She shakes her head "I'm not from a Clan, so no my family are civilians so they don't have their own style."

He just nods "Well, I have two styles one is my Clan style and the other was the one I just used, but it all depends if it suits you or not."

She looks up hopefully "You'd do that for me but why, you don't owe me anything, and we aren't even on the same team."

He just smiles at her "Doesn't really bother me that style you have now is just a Basic style and won't do you very well in the outside, fighting against tougher opponents well let's just say they'd beat you quite easily no offence, then maybe worse things."

She looks at everyone who pretty much nod at her knowing what Naruto said is right she nods also knowing it Naruto toyed with her she knows it and knows what he says is right he fought in a war so he'd probably know what happens.

Anko puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder "Naruto's right Sakura, from watching that Spar you wouldn't be much help you need help and a new style if you want to survive in this world, I'd take Naruto up on his offer and if the style doesn't suit you myself of Cyclops-Baka could maybe find a style for you he is your Sensei after all and should have done that already."

Kakashi sighs knowing she's right he should have done something for her "I could find you a style but see if Naruto's style works first."

Just then Tazuna walks up to them "I'm heading into the village for supplies."

Kakashi nods "Go with him Sakura."

Anko nods "You to Naruto, can be some bonding moments."

Naruto looks at her with a raised eyebrow then he remembers his side mission so just nods "Sure why not."

Tazuna nods and Sakura smiles again she's not sure why and the three of them head off into the village. Both Naruto and Sakura see the state of the village and are disgusted well Naruto's seen villages like this in Kiri during the civil war but it still makes him mad.

He doesn't realize but he'd actually stopped leaving Tazuna and Sakura to go on ahead neither noticed he'd stopped.

When there far enough away he summons 10 shadow clones "OK Henge as civilians and scatter find out all you can about Gato and what's going on here, check this village, find out the local gossip, check out the docks, if they have a warehouse let me know go in groups of two if you find anything of importance then one of the two dispel now go.

The clones all quickly Henge into normal civilians and then scatter and Naruto walks off to catch up with Sakura and Tazuna. He sees a little girl grab Sakura's behind and smirks ' _Gutsy girl._ ' He then sees Sakura almost punch the girl but then stop when she realizes it's just a starving little girl she then pulls out some bread and passes it to the girl who smiles and runs off. Naruto smiles ' _That was nice of you Sakura._ '

He creates another clone and opens up a scroll and pulls out some cheese and some ham he then passes the items to the clone "Give it to the girl."

The clone nods and walks up to the girl and Naruto watches the clone get on one knee and passes the Cheese and Ham to the surprised girl who smiles probably for the second time in a long time then she starts crying and hugs the clone.

Whilst Naruto watches this Sakura who witnessed that selfless act approaches him "That was nice of you Naruto."

He nods "I could say the same about you giving her the bread now she won't be as hungry that Cheese and Ham with the bread will be more filling and she won't be hungry for a short while."

Sakura smiles "You seem to be good with kids."

He just nods "True, it's because I'm an orphan, I know how hard it is in this world to survive, especially in this village."

Sakura looks at Naruto in shock "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looks at her ' _Again with the Kun, what's the deal, although she is pretty cute herself._ ' He nods "Don't worry about it, come on let's get back to Tazuna, were supposed to be his bodyguards right."

They head back to Tazuna and for another 10 minutes they look around there really wasn't much food Gato seems to be taxing them to much it both made Naruto and Sakura mad, and Naruto was going to do something about it whatever happens by the end of this mission Gato will be dead and the village will return to normal.

When they get back Naruto approaches Anko while Sakura follows Tazuna into the house. Anko looks around but Kakashi's not around he must have gone inside she then turns back to Naruto "So what did you find out."

He sighs "Well I sent off 10 clones to look around and find out whatever they can they will dispel if they find anything of importance, Gato has turned this village into a ghost town pretty much so much misery, he's really sucking the life out of the village."

Just the Kakashi coughs "I'm guessing you have a side mission from what you just told Anko so care to tell me."

Anko sighs "I thought you left" She just shrugs when Kakashi remains silent so being the Jōnin she tells Kakashi everything.

It doesn't take long but he mentally sighs "So your only to deal with this Gato if it doesn't affect helping us and now with a man down it would be a problem, It would have been better to know all about Gato from the start but he told us everything after the Demon Brothers attacked still my third student would still be with us if I knew."

As Kakashi's talking Naruto gets some memories from his clone and Kakashi notices as he knows about the special ability of the Shadow Clones one must have dispelled. "Memories I take it anything important."

Naruto nods "Yea, quite a lot of information overall but I'll tell you about the warehouse first it's full of supplies, boxes of food, medical supplies, money, drugs and lastly weapons, some of the clones are following some thugs back to Gato I think."

Anko nods "Then we have to deal with that warehouse the food and medical supplies are needed for the village, as for the drugs and weapons they should be seized or destroyed what do you think Kakashi."

Naruto looks at Kakashi "No offence Kakashi but this is kind of our mission you should stay with your team."

Kakashi smiles "Actually Naruto I outrank you and am more experienced with this type of thing I was an ANBU once Naruto Inu if you remember me when Naruto nods he continues, So I'd like to help I can have a clone remain to keep up appearances, what Gato is doing doesn't sit well with me I suggest dealing with this tonight."

Anko nods "Yea I agree with Kakashi Naruto he would be invaluable to what happens."

They all agree to it and head inside they see Sasuke is awake and he glares at Naruto who just gives him the finger. Sakura's already sat down at the table waiting for the food to arrive.

Tsunami then arrives and places a big bowl of stew in the middle of the table along with some bread rolls. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi and the others quickly get stuck in but Anko and Naruto just remain standing.

Tsunami then looks up "Are you two not hungry you're not joining us."

Anko shakes her head "We have our own food, food is already scarce in this village and we won't add to your shortage, so don't worry about us same for sleeping arrangements we will be setting up camp outside were both used to it anyways."

Tsunami is shocked "No that's nonsense there is more than enough sit down and tuck in I won't take no for an answer."

Both Naruto and Anko just shrug and sit down Naruto next to Sakura and Tsunami and Anko next to Kakashi and emo Duck Butt and they all start eating away. Naruto smiles enjoying the food he compliments Tsunami then continues eating and talking with both Sakura and Tsunami.

After they've all eaten Kakashi explains what will be happening with regard to guarding Tazuna then after that they all head upstairs to bed. While Naruto and Anko wait outside, Naruto and Anko makes a few clones each to set up camp and then tell all but one of each clone to dispel to keep up appearances that there still there.

The original Naruto and Anko eat some Dango whilst waiting for Kakashi to arrive and they don't have to wait long. When he arrives Kakashi looks at Anko and Naruto "So what are the rules of engagement this is you mission after all I'm just here for support there just thugs right."

Naruto looks at Kakashi "If they were just normal thugs I'd say knock them out but these don't deserve to live, from what my memories of the clones tells me is that most of the thugs are murderers, rapists, paedophiles, and much worse."

"There are whorehouses in the village but there just kidnapped women guarded by more thugs we'll deal with them another time the Warehouse is the most important objective. The village is a ghost town at night and most of the day really the villagers live in fear of losing their family to these thugs."

Anko growls "Oh they're all dead now; I'm going to enjoy this."

Naruto and Kakashi both nod Kakashi nods "So they all die fine with me let's' go."

They remain silent all the way until they reach the village in case there heard. It doesn't take long for Naruto to lead Anko and Kakashi to the warehouse, Kakashi tells Naruto and Anko to take to the roof while he deals with the thugs at the doors. Naruto and Anko both nod and jump onto the roof.

Kakashi quickly deals with the two thugs with Kunai to their heads he looks around and spots nobody so he takes them away from the front of the warehouse in case he's seen then uses a Katon jutsu to dispose of the two bodies, He creates two clones and uses a Henge on them to look like the thugs before he joins Naruto and Anko on the roof.

Naruto saw the quick work and nodded at first they watch through the roof window, there aren't many thugs and it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Kakashi then slowly opens up the window before tossing a smoke grenade into the warehouse before dropping down along with Anko and Naruto to kill the thugs.

It was quick work for the three deadly Ninja's there all experienced enough and the thugs were weaklings beaten pretty much the moment the Smoke grenade went off. When that's all dealt with they all seal up the boxes of food and medical supplies and the money before taking them out they find an abandoned house and place everything inside. Kakashi placed a Genjutsu on the house then they burn down the warehouse.

When that's done they all head back home Kakashi into the house and Naruto and Anko to the camp they then quickly fall asleep knowing what they did was deserved.


End file.
